bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal
The holy land of Eternal (聖地 イターナル, Seichi Etanaru), also known as the "Land of Eternal Hair" in the English dub, is a location from the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. The actual name of this location is more commonly known as the Shopping Mall (ショッピングモール, Shoppingu Mōru), and Shopping City in the English manga. Background Upon first glance, Eternal just looks like a shopping plaza, but it is in fact any warriors ideal training place. Bo-bobo and the rebels visit this area after hearing of The Former Maruhage Empire's return. Heppokomaru, Softon, Tokoro Tennosuke, and Don Patch all increase their powers through seemingly insignificant tasks, but Bo-bobo gains one of the greatest power-ups of all, the Super Jacket. Residents Supermarket Staff The manager (店長) and the part-time clerk (バイト店員) of a supermarket. These two used to work alongside Tennosuke, where they were usually annoyed by Tennosuke's inability to sell himself. Eventually, the manager fired Tennosuke. In the dub, the manager's name is Vinnie. * Anime Appearances: 16, 54 * Manga Appearances: 129 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: "Ne" Store Clerks (「ね」の店の店員, "Ne" no Mise no Ten'in): * Anime Appearances: 53 * Manga Appearances: 128 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actors: Tuna (マグロ, Maguro)/'Master Tuna Fillet': A talking tuna fillet that trains Bo-bobo in the supermarket. When Bo-bobo finishes his training, the tuna fillet rewards him with the Super Jacket. To thank the tuna, Bo-bobo left it in the snack corner, where it eventually expired due to lack of refrigeration. * Anime Appearances: 54 * Manga Appearances: 129 * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Michael Sorich Stores & Training Areas Bakery (パン屋さん, Panya-san), also known as the Home-Style Bakery in the English manga: A bakery filled with bread, croissants, and other wheat-based products. This is where Heppokomaru chooses to train. Nu Shop (ぬの店, Nu no Mise), also known as the Jelly Shop in the English dub: A run-down shop that used to sell "Nu" (ぬ) products. Tennosuke wanted to go there to augment his abilities, but the store was torn down by the time he got there. Ne Shop (ねの店, Ne no Mise), also known as the Jam Shop in the English dub: A thriving shop that sells "Ne" (ね) products, which as many customers. However, it's located next to the run-down Nu Shop. It's success compared to the Nu Shop fills Tennosuke with rage, leveling him up. Men's Restroom A simple men's restroom. While summoning the God of Babylon from inside the restroom stall, the god grants him sacred power, leveling him up. Jewelry Jewelry Store (ジュエリー宝石店, Juerī Hōseki-ten): A jewelry store. In an attempt to catch up with the rest of the rebels, Don Patch frantically rushes over to this store. However, he decides to jump through the nearest window of the clothing store. Clothing Store A store that sells clothing. After crashing through the window, Don Patch grabs a lot of women's clothing and heads for one of the changing rooms, only to come out dressed like a tribesman. gaining 60 "majjimo"). Supermarket (スーパー, Sūpā): The supermarket Bo-bobo visits this store and receives training from Master Tuna, as well as the same supermarket where Tennosuke once tried to sell himself at. After his training, he is awarded a jacket that grants him additional power. Upon checking out he finds out the jacket sells for 582 yen ($27.50 in the English dub). Trivia References Category:Locations